Poke`Adventure
Poke`Adventure is an adventure-style Pokemon game, similar to the Pokemon Rumble and Pokepark games. Storyline All is well in the Pokemon world, and all the Pokemon are happy-except the Evil Pokemon. The Evil Pokemon are a gang of evil Pokemon with their sights set on ruling the Pokemon world. It all started with six Pokemon joining forces-Cofagrigus, Chandelure, Gothitelle, Krookodile, Gengar, and their leader, Darkrai. Then they discovered a strange Pokemon. It looked like a Pokemon, but darker. It was a dark clone of Pikachu, running around and bumping into trees, all of which added to his anger. They captured the Pokemon in a device that could cause a potential doomsday scenario-a Dark Trap, created by Darkrai. They found out that an infinite amount of items called Shadow Orbs could be extracted from the dark Pikachu. These could be used to create more of what they called Shadow Pokemon. Since more and more Shadow Orbs could be extracted from each Shadow Pokemon (which took few to create but held infinite), then more evil items could be created, including Dark Bombs, Dark Traps, and an ultimate weapon called the Shadow Tankbot. They also decided to recruit several normal Pokemon for their army. The Pokemon who were recruited were plentiful, but included Charizard, Gyrados, and Tyranitar. They planned to utilize the Dark Bombs in many areas, because the Dark Bombs, when exploded, would send the entire area they were in into an evil realm created by Darkrai. It came to be known as the Night Vortex, described by Darkrai as a more powerful version of the Dark Vortex that plagued the Pokepark many years earlier. And so the Evil Pokemon began their great campaign. Meanwhile, Pikachu and his friends Tepig, Snivy, and Oshowott were having fun and playing together, though they occasionally broke out into fights because of their advantageous talents (including Oshowott's gift for battling and Snivy's high jumps). However, they were interrupted by a Shadow Caterpie. They battled their way through waves of very basic Shadow Pokemon, including Shadow Caterpie, Pikachu, Squirtle, and more. Then they met up with a recruited member of the Evil Pokemon's army-Mankey. There was a battle, and Mankey was defeated, deciding to join Pikachu and his friends. Then they met up with some other Pokemon who were happy to join, and so the adventure went. They managed to make it to the final battle with Darkrai in the Shadow Tankbot, right inside the Night Vortex. However, Mew arrived, proclaiming that they could not defeat Darkrai in the Shadow Tankbot. Instead, they had to reach the core of the Night Vortex, for if four Pokemon who oppose the Evil Pokemon and their army surround the core, it will entirely recreate the Night Vortex into the Friendship Vortex. Darkrai sent out many Shadow Pokemon, including shadow versions of old members, but they reached the core. Pikachu, Tepig, Snivy, and Oshowott surrounded the core, and it was recreated. Darkrai, meanwhile, was banished from the vortex. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Pokepark 2, but with many more Pokemon available to play as. There are several different games to play, divided into two categories: minigames and attractions. Minigames can be played whenever you meet a Pokemon who wants to play them, and include Chase, Battle, Obstacle Hop, Hide and Seek, and Quiz. Attractions can be played at certain stations where the attraction owner has set up his/her attraction. The main enemies are Shadow Pokemon of various types, but there are normal Pokemon who act as mini-bosses and bosses. Once you defeat a normal Pokemon, they will join you and you can play as that Pokemon. Each Pokemon knows three attack moves. Those include a Basic Attack, a Heavy Attack, and a Special Attack.